The Docks
The Docks is the first chapter of The Sacrifice campaign. After a controversial hairsbreadth escape from military confinement at Millhaven, the Survivors put their disputes aside for now and adopt Bill's plan of finding a sailboat and getting away to a safe haven on an island in the Florida Keys. __toc__ Strategy Campaign At the beginning, all the AI bots will grab Shotguns. Most Left 4 Dead players familiar with the tightly confined landscapes of earlier campaigns will find this a relatively straightforward "run 'n' gun" level since there is plenty of open space in which to maneuver, long vistas and good sunlight; moreover, the Common Infected mostly appear in open sight or are located in intuitively predictable locations, all of which simplify combat operations and even enable fast players to move ahead without bothering to engage non-threatening Infected milling around on the peripheries. A good idea is to conserve primary weapon ammunition, which is more useful for unexpected hordes and Special Infected, by making maximum use of Pistols and throwable items to clear Common Infected out of your path. Navigate by looking for red road flares, vehicle headlights and associated "through here" visual and audio cues. The level is an industrial landscape richly endowed with opportunities for teams to detour away from the main line of approach in order to explore. Introduced for the first time in the Left 4 Dead series are Explosive Barrels―a combination of Gas cans and Propane tanks. They generally come in sets of two and, although immovable by Survivors, can do massive damage to nearby Infected. Their power is such that they can inflict severe damage on nearby Survivors, so great care must be exercised to ensure team members are well clear of the blast area before setting them off by (e.g.) gunshot or pipe bomb. Along the way, the Survivors will run into a locked train car containing a Tank. In order to complete this chapter, it is necessary to pass through the train car and so one Survivor must volunteer to unlatch the door and release the Tank. Letting the Tank out triggers a Crescendo event, filling the area with Infected into a combat area lacking in cover and protective angles. If possible, keep Pipe bombs or Bile bombs handy for the horde and focus the team's initial defensive fire onto the Tank. Players won't be able to advance beyond the train car if the Tank is alive since the door won't open unless the Tank is dead, preventing players from running ahead to leave the others to fight the Tank. Video Walkthrough Versus Important note on Tanks! Tanks do not have the frustration meter in L4D2 Versus, so starting the Tank that is in the armored train car will not cause the Tank to die. Possibly an attempt to prevent an exploitable advantage. The Survivors The Infected Survival thumb|300px|right|Achievementor's Survival video for the Sacrifice Docks mapThe Survivors arrived at the dockyard, only to find a Tank imprisoned in their way. Setting it loose was the only choice they had, but with the Tank's roars ''calling every nearby Infected to the yard, will the Survivors have a chance to escape? * This map has every type of weapon including: four Chainsaws, the M60, and the Grenade Launcher. * Due to this map having CEDA Worker Infected, Bile bombs are very common and will spawn often. So don't hesitate to use them! * This being a small map, it doesn't really have many defendable positions so improvisation and teamwork is what will get you the high medals. Try to arrange your weapons in one area so they're easier to get at. * Gas cans and Propane tanks should be put in several locations around the map to allow cutting off of the horde giving you breathing space and time to deal with Tanks. Behind the Scenes * ''Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 use different graphics programming. This explains why the former's fog and dark tones are noticeably enhanced relative to those encountered in the latter. Notes at The Docks.]] * The intro to this campaign shows the Survivors' train coming to a stop and they fight off the oncoming Infected with their guns. This is the first time a campaign intro has active combat instead of the standard flyover introduction to a level. ** Curiously, they fire automatic weapons from the train, but once the level begins the Survivors have only pistols once more. ** But since it is a military convoy train, it is possible that there are mounted guns inside In Left 4 Dead, Military and Maintenance Infected normally spawn here, but in Left 4 Dead 2, CEDA Worker Infected are likely to spawn during this sequence, and sometimes they will carry Bile bombs. This can give the players an edge early on in the game since the Bile bombs remain on the ground even after the cutscene ends. * The CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected make their official second campaign appearance here. As usual, they carry over their specific abilities such as the CEDA Worker Infected's ability to randomly drop Bile bombs on defeat (the spawn rate of these bile bomb CEDA Workers has been increased), and the Worker Infected's immunity to Pipe bombs. * It is never made clear why the Tank is in the biohazard reinforced train car, but it is likely the military was transporting it somewhere, possibly a research facility. Evidently, the Tank broke out of its shackles and pulverized everyone else in the car with it. It is never made clear if the victims were Infected or military guards. ** There is the possibility that a group of survivors were using the car as a makeshift safe house. However, to the horror of the other survivors, one of their own was infected and mutated into a Tank(possibly while they were asleep, which would explain why there is an active flashlight laying on the ground. In the confusion of darkness, a survivor would turn on his or her flashlight in reaction to a horrible roar, only to see his mutated friend thrashing his fellow survivors) and killed them all before anyone could escape, explaining why the doors were still locked and bodies splattered everywhere. Most possibly the most gruesome death yet for a survivor. ** The other possibility is that the military were transporting infected groups inside train cars, likely for research, and one of them mutated into a Tank, killing everyone inside. This would make sense since the Tank is a Marine and the train car reads "Danger ― Live specimen" with a biohazard symbol and the door reads "Property of the United States Army." ** The Tank in the train car is also the third time an Infected is tied to a Crescendo Event; the first one being the Church Guy in the Death Toll campaign, transforming into a Special Infected; the second one being the Bride Witch in The Passing. Releasing the Tank from the train car summons a horde. Unlike the Witch, there is no way to avoid setting off the Tank. ** Additionally, the Survivors seem very reluctant to be the one to open the door, and try to convince one of the others to open it. This is especially true for Francis and Zoey. *** Similar to what Francis said to an Infected soldier in the comic, Francis may sometimes try to convince the Tank to go after Louis. ** The Tank seems to be somewhat weaker, having less health than normal Tanks. This could be because the passengers were going to kill it but died trying. *** As the Tank's door triggers a Crescendo event, it might purposely have less health to balance this. * On the train door at the top, it reads, "Property of the United States Army." * The Tank was given a variation skin in The Sacrifice at The Docks; specifically for the military train car. He has no hair, no shoes, is missing his two front teeth, has surgical scars, sports a Marine Corps tattoo on his chest, and appears to be wearing shorts, similar to the Tank seen in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, and appears to have large shackles on his arms. On the Mutation TAAAANNK!!, all Tanks would have this skin. * A glitch exists in Left 4 Dead Versus Mode. Players do not have to fight the Tank in the train car if they stop opening the train car door halfway through the process and wait. The act of first starting to open the door triggers the Tank's aggression mode meaning that after a time he automatically dies of frustration. Players are then free to open the door and continue on their way. ** The Tank in the train car in Left 4 Dead 2 can be damaged or even killed by shooting at him through the train car's wall. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, opening the door to the Tank will shift your view to third-person while Left 4 Dead does not. * In the early phases of this level, a significant volume of distant automatic gunfire can be heard. * Bill may mention that CEDA and the military left them to die, but the Left 4 Dead Survivors have never sought any rescue directly from CEDA in-game. *This is the second time that a Tank will spawn at a certain part of the level, the first being The Parish bridge. * If you type in "thirdpersonshoulder" during the intro cutscene, you will find the Survivors already off the train, but not talking/moving; just waiting to start. *If you use sv_cheats 1 to noclip into the tanker where the Tank is, the Tank will not be there and it won't spawn until someone opens the door. * At the beginning of the level, by the train, you will find that Infected will actually spawn behind the train. Glitches At the beginning of the level, there is water from a lake. If you hold the space bar (PC) or "A" button (Xbox 360) while jumping in the water, you will not sink and instead be floating above the water. You are also able to walk around above the water (Left 4 Dead 1 only) Gallery File:C7m1 docks0000.jpg|The Survivors releasing a Tank from the refrigerator car. File:C7m1 docks0003.jpg|The door leading out of the refrigerator car won't open if the Tank is alive. Category:The Sacrifice Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Downloadable Content Category:Chapters